


The Maddest House

by mific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Sirius, Remus and Harry (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maddest House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts), [randomicicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Maddest House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72733) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Blended digital art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for Randomicicle's recording of Busaikko's story in which Sirius has to raise Harry, with help from Remus. In this AU, Voldemort's still on the scene. The main podfic post is [here](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/782). A great story, and wonderful to have it as podfic.  
> In case you're wondering, Busaikko's personal canon for this version of Remus gives him some Brazilian ancestry on his mother's side, and Sirius experiments with various hair colors.

 

 

cover art

 

full artwork

 

 


End file.
